Tsoi Mau
Biography Tsoi was born with a high IQ and his mother praise him each time when he does something right. He was smarter than all his classmate and everyone admire his intelligence and wanted to be like him. His mom wanted him to do something useful with his life as she was shocked when her son enters the military force. Easily rise up the rank to a Lieutenant. This wasn't enough for him at all, he wanted more challenges and this came to his life when he enters the battlefield where he was fighting off a bunch of pirates and Ziqling . He met Heibei and quickly became friends with him. Capturing all the pirates and their leaders, Tsoi strikes a deal with the leader of the pirates but the leader turns it down causing Tsoi to snapped and killed him instantly. Made it appeared the leader killed himself earning the male more respect to his brave men. Years went by, Ziqling had overheard him talking to another about the leader pirate that he was one that killed him. Ziqling tries to kill him but only to get himself in the process, threaten the older male that he would kill the rest of the family. His respect for Heibei turns into a deadly obsession where he would do anything to keep Heibei to himself, even kill the Empress Jinhine . Character Information Character Designs He is inspiration from a famous General/Political figure, Sima Yi. Just only a tiny a bit. Despite that, his weapon has a meaning. An old saying in Arabic, 'something that seems to be good, but that can have a bad effect'; ' something that has or can have both favorable and unfavorable consequences.' Weapon Type The double-'bladed sword' was a melee weapon that had a grip in the center with two long blades emerging from either end. It was capable of dealing more damage than a regular sword, but it was less precise. ... The Wookiee warblade, the Sith war sword, and the Zhaboka were types of double-'bladed sword'. Name Meaning Tsoi means "The best" and is of Korean origin; comes from a Chinese character of several meanings, one of which is 'wild grass', another is a name of a state in ancient China.' Choi' is a common Korean family name. In English-speaking countries, it is most often anglicized Choi, and sometimes also Choe. Ethnic Koreans in the former USSR prefer the form Tsoi (Tsoy) especially as a transcription of the Cyrillic Цой. Cài (Chinese: 蔡) is a Chinese surname that derives from the name of the ancient Cai state. The surname is the 34th most common surname in China, but the 9th most common in Taiwan, where it is usually romanized as Tsai or Chai based on Wade-Giles romanization of Standard Mandarin and the 8th most common in Singapore, where it is usually romanized as Chua, which is based on its Teochew and Hokkien pronunciation. Koreans use Chinese-derived family names and in Korean, Cai is 채 in Hangul, Chae in Revised Romanization, It is also a common Cantonese name in Hong Kong where it is romanized as Choy, Choi or Tsoi. In Macao and Malaysia, it is spelled as Choi, in Malaysia and the Philippines as Chua, in Thailand as Chuo (ฉั่ว) Moreover, it is also romanized in Cambodia as either Chhay, Chhuor or Chhor among Chinese Cambodians and as Tjoa or Chua in Indonesia. Mau (mau being the Egyptian word for cat) is notable for being the only naturally spotted domesticated cat. In other words, the spotting pattern was not created by human manipulation of feline genes North German and Dutch: nickname for a dandy or an affluent person, from Middle Low German mouwe, Dutch Mouw, 'sleeve', referring to a wide sleeve of expensive, ornamented fabric. Portuguese: nickname from mau 'bad', 'evil' (Latin malus). Yunxu is a Chinese name for boys meaning Cloudy emptiness; to permit | also: to promise Top Ten Saying 1. "Careful now? You don't want your death to look like an accident now. Do you?" 2. "I'm the sole protector of this kingdom. Without me, they'll become useless." 3. "So you notice?" 4. "I'm going have to kill you and feed your corpse to your family. Don't you agree? I sure do." Extra -Killed Ziqling's father and tries to poison his empress -Broke Deng Ji's legs and threaten his wives to leave him, after he seduces them. Gallery Tsoi Mau.png|Full Body 1_5_by_axeloops-dakx1vm.png|axeloops on Deviantart commission_for_yuriihime_by_hipda-dadym73.png|hipda on Deviantart point_commission_for_yuriihime___1_by_micha19-da5hwyb.png|by_micha19 on DA how_sad_by_yuriihime-dco05z8.png Category:Male Category:Dating Category:Hei Jin Category:Tactician Category:Strategist Category:Lieutenant Category:Teen Category:Bisexual Category:Alive/Deceased